Chapter:597 3D2Y
http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_597 Scene:001 "偉大なる航路"　クライガナ島　シッケアール王国跡ーーー "Grand Line" Kuraigana Tou Shikkeaaru Oukoku Atoーーー "Grand Line" Kuraigana Island Shikkeaaru Kingdom site---'' '''Roronoa:' 頼む・・・ Tanomu・・・ I shall ask you... おれに剣を教えてくれ!!! Ore ni Ken wo Oshiete Kure!!! to instruct me in the sword!!! -- Dont!! -- Mihawk: ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・!! ・・・・・・・・・ 見損なったぞ　ロロノア・・・ Misokonat ta zo Roronoa・・・ You disappoint me, Roronoa... お前は敵に教えを乞おうというのか・・・ Omae wa Teki ni Oshie wo Koou to Iu no ka・・・ Do you say you shall ask your enemy for his instruction ...? 恥を知れ Haji wo Shire Have a sense of shame. 出て行け Dete Ike Get out. つまらん男に用はない・・・ Tsumaran Otoko ni You wa Nai・・・ I have nothing to do with an unexciting man. Roronoa: ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・ "perhaps not. you might not have anything with me. I might not be an exciting man. I could not excite you." His modality is "'-kamona' (perhaps, maybe, might be)" or "'-njaneeka' (I'm not sure but, it's OK. That's enough. me too, I think so too, You might be right, I don't think I'm always right.)" "but even if so, I must do. even if so, i want you to help, even if so, i need you to help. i have some sense of shame. i cannot ask you unless hiding my face. how can i have my face to see you again after such a sharp retort?" Mihawk: おれは　お前を　過大評価していたようだ・・・ Ore wa Omae wo Kadai Hyouka Shite Ita you da・・・ I seem to have overestimated you... ーー何をしている・・・見苦しいだけだ ーーNani wo Shite iru・・・Migurushii dake da ''--What are you doing...? Just unseemly.'' Roronoa: ・・・・・・・・・ "you might be right, i think so, i think i'm just unseemly. but even if so," 強くなりてェ・・・!!! Tsuyoku Nari tee・・・!!! I want to be strong...!!! Mihawk: ・・・ヒヒにやられて　海へも出られず ・・・Hihi ni Yarare te Umi he mo Derare zu ...A man who is beaten by the baboons, who is unable to go out into the sea, のこのこと帰って来る様な男に　教える事は何もない・・・ Noko-noko to Kaette Kuru You na Otoko ni Oshieru Koto wa Nani mo Nai・・・ who comes back '''thoughtlessly', I have nothing to instruct such a man...'' Roronoa: ヒヒなら倒した・・・・・・!!! Hihi nara Taoshita・・・・・・!!! As for the baboons, I've beat them......!!! "? that point? is it the point at issue we argue...? it might be off the point...? but anyway," -- ポタ・・・ -- -- Pota... -- Mihawk: !? ・・・あいつらを!!? ・・・Aitsu-ra wo!!? ...those guys!!? Oh dear!! My dear fellows!!? My dear playmates!!? My dear interlocutors!!? How can I play alone!? Whom can I talk with!? I never thought I lost them...I should assist them in a fight...How stupid of me!! Roronoa: 後は　お前の首だけだ Ato wa Omae no Kubi Dake da A''ll that remains is your head.'' -- Dont!! -- ーーだが　今　お前に勝てると付け上がる程・・・ ーーDaga Ima Omae ni Kateru to Tsuke agaru Hodo・・・ ''--But now I presume I can defeat you...'' おれはバカじゃねェ・・・!! Ore wa Baka ja nee・・・!! I'm not stupid enough to think so...!! Mihawk: ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・!! or wait a minute>me, Mihawk. I have instructed them on a proper first-aid treatment of a sword-cut..It will be enough for the time being. and what's more, わからんな Wakaran na I don't understand. ・・・おれを<敵>と見定めていて・・・ ・・・Ore wo to Mi-sadamete ite・・・ ...You still identify me as your ... なぜおれに頭を下げ教えを乞う・・・!! Naze Ore ni Atama wo Sage Oshie wo Kou・・・!! Why do you bow and ask me my instruction...!! 何の為にだ!! Nan no Tame ni da!! What for!? Roronoa: お前を越える為・・・!!! Oma wo Koeru Tame For going across you...!!! -- Dont!! -- "now we can narrowly return to the primary arguing point in the long loitering. it is tough to talk with walking hawk-eye..." Mihawk: ! くくっ Ku Kut Roronoa: ・・・・・・・・・ "he is convulsed with laughter...did i say strange enough to convulse? even if so, what purpose did he assume when i asked him? it is what he suggested me ...it is simple and logical. 'I shall ask you to instruct me in the sword to be strong enough for going across you.' i cannot understand his sense of humor and reason." Mihawk: ・・・・・・・・・ ワッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッ・・・ Wah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah... おれの首を狙う剣士を　おれの手で育てろと言うのか!? Ore no Kubi wo Nerau Kenshi wo Ore no te de Sodate ro to Iu no ka!? You say to raise a swordsman who aim at my head with my own hands!? おかしな奴だ・・・!!! Okashina Yatsu da・・・!!! You are a strange guy...!!! ・・・くくく!!! ・・・Ku Ku Ku!!! "you too. rather you." ・・・フフ・・・ ・・・fu fu・・・ バカバカしい Baka-baka-sihi silly. 見栄えのせん行為に変わりはないぞ・・・ Mibae no sen Koui ni Kawari wa Nai zo・・・ It makes no difference in your unattractive act... ・・・どうやら　野心に勝る物を見つけた様だな ・・・Douyara Yashin ni Masaru Mono wo Mitsuketa You da na ...I suppose you seem to find something better than your ambition. Roronoa: !! "...I suppose you seem to find nothing about me..." Once Tootles began, which was not very often, he had a silly way of going on.　 - James Matthew Barrie Mihawk: おい　ゴースト娘! Oi Ghost Musume! Come, ghost girl! アイツの手当てをしろ! Aitsu no Teate wo Shiro! Treat his wounds! Perona: ムッ!!　おい　私に命令するな!! Mut!! Oi Watashi ni Meirei Suruna!! Mut!! Come, don't order me!! Mihawk: 稽古は傷が治ってからだ Keiko wa Kizu ga Naotte kara da As for practice, after wounds heal. Roronoa: !! Mihawk: 不器用な奴め Bukiyou na Yatsu me Dear clumsy guy ・・・お前の様な男がプライドを捨てる時は ・・・Omae no you na Otoko ga Pride wo Suteru Toki wa ...When a man like you casts off his pride, 必ず　誰かの為だと決まっている Kanarazu Dare ka no Tame da to it is, by definition, for someone else ・・・・・・・・・ ..... ..... Dear naive Mihawk who is always out of focus...Roronoa has focus. He focused on you thoroughly from first to last. He didn't remember anyone else while he was waiting for your slow understanding.......Because you spoke a lot to be free to confuse by own thinking and speaking, he lost his timing to tell you about himself. Dear merry drinker Mihawk who is similar to my father who liked to talk about himself. Ordinarily the one who speaks like you, by definition, allows the one hiding his face to raise up his face and to close by to speak himself. Even my naive father did so.... Dear happy-go-lucky Mihawk who traced to speak and asked him in home or told him to get out of the room. You are really a lucky guy. Even if so, you can go well with Roronoa who is tolerant enough to accept Luffy's strong modality with only a sigh. Other members had flash back of the first meeting to decide what to do for Luffy in 2 years. They remembered why they decided to go out into the sea with Luffy. But originally Roronoa decide to go out into the sea only to see the strongest swordsman. Now the man he longs for is in front of him. At first, Roronoa should have an optimistic estimate he might win the title if luck was on his side. He thought that victory depends on the luck of the day. But he was beaten by that abnormal outlaw who was out of common sense. He was beaten not for lack of luck but lack of imagination. It is no difference that Don Krieg Fleet was broken by "Hawk-eye". It makes no difference in his essential original thought, but it makes some difference in his optimistic estimate, recognition of the current situation. He keeps the same map named "Hawk-eye". This map is not competed without "Hawk-eye". If he wants to go across "Hawk-eye", it is the best way to see "Hawk-eye". But now he cannot say "Let's have a match." at ease even if you have a time to drink alone. Now, why did Mihawk think that Roronoa is clumsy guy? Why was he disappointed and unexcited with him?What did he expect of Roronoa originally? Why did he think that Roronoa identified him as his enemy? Why was he convulsed with laughter? Why did he decide to practice with him at last although he thought that Roronoa aimed at his head? Why did Roronoa raise his face with his shining eyes at last? He admonishes Roronoa for his bad behavior with a displeased look as if he says, "Do you say you shall read an enemy's guidebook to play game? Is it fun? Do you want to think how to win by yourself? Are you sure that's alright?" "I have nothing to instruct such a man who comes back thoughtlessly(Noko-noko)." He didn't say Nome-nome, but Noko-noko. Jinbe says to Luffy "I would find a place to die, but (only) I happened to remain alive (although they were dead)." This sense of shame is "Nome-nome". Akainu forced the runner to have sense of Nome-nome. Roronoa also has this kind of tight tense sense although he is still young. As for Mihawk, it is not shame but loneliness, one of sense of Ahare admirable. The focus point of Mihawk is "Noko-noko". It is also a kind of shame, but it means thoughtless, careless, unaware, lack of imagination, no idea what happens to next moment. It is within scope of sense of Wokashi. "Noko-noko" is lovely comical mimetic word. Tom and jerry often come and go "Noko-noko" on each traps. Bonus mushrooms often appear "Noko-noko" in Mario Series. Of course, One Piece characters often appear "Noko-noko", remarkably Roronoa who often loses his way. He usually walks "Noko-noko" without being aware of off-course and encounters enemies. Now his bonus is over one hundred million. An optimist appears in the enemies territory without wearing weapons.It is also "Noko-noko" appearance. "come back Noko-noko" His "Noko-noko" is affectionate like a fond parent. The true meaning of the statement is "Anyway welcome back without serious accidents. Go to bed directly and sleep without thinking anything on your Noko-noko way before everything". I suppose that Mihawk has prized and been proud of him for his flexible innovative imagination of Three-Sword-Style. But Roronoa lays down his three swords on his side and bows sitting square on the floor being obsessed with a hard and fast idea seriously with a feverish looks. Ordinarily the relationship between master and pupil is very tight and strong. Roronoa's flash-back had already finished during the first duel. He had a own good sword master Koshiro who kept Wado-Ichimonji as a family heirloom. It is a very good sword Mihawk couldn't break. Roronoa was a well instructed swordsman who could keep Wado-Ichimonji succeeded from his master in the childhood. But his asking on verbal is drastic as if he is an absolute beginner. He seems to reset his career after the last battle with Human Drills. He might remember the spirit that he started in the sword, and decided to carry out his original intention. if i am born now here, then what shall i do first of all? Roronoa lays down his swords on his side on the floor. "Hawk-eye" always wears his knife. "Hawk-eye" was one of enemies of Roronoa's sworn friend in the war. Roronoa was deadly beaten by "Hawk-eye" allies of the war. The party had broken down starting in his knocked-out. He couldn't bring up the rear as a combatant. He couldn't make the members escape from the enemies. He couldn't keep the vow "absolutely I will never lose". He is the first one who was skipped by Kuma without seeing other members status. now i see i'm dying. it doesn't look like i can keep a vow... His dropping point was not strangers island nor Luffy's allies island, but "Hawk-eye" the word of a vow. Originally, bowing is to show respect and welcome to guests, "Welcome to our place. Please feel free to go ahead and stay at ease." By stretching out one's neck, bowing is a way to express no hostility. And when a warrior bows sitting square on the floor with his swords on his side, it is liable to mean asking last assistance in committing suicide with them. "Settle all with my head." He once pressed Kitetsu to make a decision "Accept me or cut my arm." Now he pressed "Hawk-eye" to make a decision "Accept me or cut my head off here right now. All that remains is your head." There is a time when one has to make a snap decision. And it was the time for "Hawk-eye". He was pressed for a decision on either-or situation. When a man pressed for an unavoidable choice between only two alternatives, he must not select either. He should avoid choice itself and doubt the question itself. He should once think all-round as if he is free from any pressure, any choice, any limit. At that sort of critical tense time, he convulsed with laughter. "Hawk-eye" is once aware of something with "!". Then he bends his belly and knees, curls up his body with low laughter "くくっ:Ku Kut". "Ku Kut" is mimetic word of breath leaked thorough his nose from forbearing laugh. He cannot help giggling. Roronoa is very serious to concentrate on listening him and he is not aware his behind. Now his laugh is irrepressible. It is impossible for him to live without dynamic emotion. He let out a sudden chortle because the ghosts play "Akkanbee!" and "Banzai!" behind Roronoa! Roronoa is not aware it!! Roronoa is true Noko-noko!!! He finally lost game "Niramekko(a out-staring game)" to laugh "ワッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッ・・・:Wah hah (x5) hah..." at the ghosts mischievousness. The laugh of "Wah hah hah" is true joy, true love, true trust, true relief, true freedom, true friendship, true satisfaction. It is the true itself. It is the perfect in this world. He is a man who laughs simply. He laughed and settled each problems all in one piece. "As for practice, after wounds heal." Then Roronoa shows "!!" and that brilliant face. Actually, he doesn't say "教える:Oshieru(instruct, teach)" and "剣:Ken(sword)" but just "稽古:Keiko (practice, training, lesson, drill)". "稽古:Keiko" is originally a study to read old literary works to think about past events and learn about the truth. Now Roronoa cannot do even his dairy muscle training at the night by himself till he get his good health back! That merry drinker should decide to forget what he saw and heard in his drinking room. Roronoa did nothing on his Noko-noko way to go to bed. Roronoa should not lose his original relationship with his old master, with his swords, with his style, with his friends, with his last enemy, "Hawk-eye". Roronoa shall think by himself how to win his own original swords. And simply he decided to show general self-protect way, how to never lose. You are still naive to play tag. Are you conscious of it? It is not strange that "Hawk-eye" will catch and hand you to the Marine and get something to drink. You also have sent tagged criminals to prison, haven't you? Actually, Mihawk himself is a still naive man who is often noticed his immaturity by mature men, but he is a full matured beast who is shy, watchful and cautious. He never chases his enemies too far, just sending away from his territory. He is quick to leave off and sleep enough. So he can survive alone in the nature as a beast avoiding unnecessary damage. Do you know, Roronoa? Why could you meet the forest worriers on the way to the sea? How could you see the forest as windbreak along the sea? I want to know your top secret of strange orientation. Dear strange clumsy guy, Roronoa. Do you remember the angle I looked at on the wall with a sigh...? An angle of 180 degrees is not so bad. Slow is better than rush. However, my dear straight square single-minded Roronoa, the angle you would go is just 90 degrees......!!! -- DON!!! -- Top:Translation' ' Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation